Ruroken Haiku Collection
by SiriusFan13
Summary: Just a bunch of little haiku one per chapter that I spontaneously felt like writing. Many relate to Kenshin somehow, but several are general character haiku... Please read and review!
1. Tomoe

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Ruroken, although the world would be a great place if I could say thatI owned _anything_ that good!

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Tomoe"_

White plum blossoms fall  
Like blood raining from the sky,  
Staining the snow red.

* * *

_Author's Note: Just a little collection of Rurouni Kenshin Haiku. Although honestly, my roommate tells me that they are Houku because with the exception of this chapter, "Tomoe," they aren't nature focused. (shrugs) I'll just call them Haiku and stick with the old Junior High rule of "a haiku is 5-7-5 syllables" even though I know it's wrong. I might confused people if I called it the Ruroken Houku Collection... Because I know I just confused myself._

_A lot (if not all of them) will focus on Kenshin. Either spoken by him or to him... or they are about him. But I'm sure I'll break that trend pretty quickly... (laughs)_

_Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Dewa mata!_


	2. Shinta

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Shinta"_

Innocence slain by  
The blade of an assassin  
Who once had my name.

* * *

_Author's Note: Haiku-ish poemnumber two. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews for "Tomoe," and please review! _

_Oh, and to whoever asked... I wrote a Saito one for you. But I'm trying to get through a few others first, okay?_

_Dewa mata!_


	3. Katsura

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Katsura"_

Can you sacrifice...  
Risk your soul and be my sword?  
Will you kill for me?

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and thank you all for your great reviews on "Tomoe" and "Shinta."_

_ The Otaku Kitty: I've written Saito's haiku. Just let me get some of these OVA characters up first._

_omasuoniwabanshi: I've written one for Shinta, one for Battousai, and I plan on writing one for the Rurouni. Perhaps there will be a fourth as well: Kenshin... the summation of the three. Not sure yet, though._

_To all other reviewers. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I'm very flattered!_

_Dewa mata! _


	4. Battousai

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Battousai"_

Which will you call me:  
Demon or fallen angel?  
They are not the same.

* * *

_Author's Note: Oh, I'm getting so many nice reviews! Thank you so much. It really makes me enjoy posting these little things. So far, I'm planning on posting them one every day or so until I run out and have to write more (at which point, I'll warn you, and you'll have to wait until I write them...) I did about 8 or 9 of them already._

_zioncross: Thanks for your reviews! Kogoro Katsura was a character in the first OVA, "Trust and Betrayal: Director's cut (Or the two movies, "Trust" and "Betrayal" if you don't have the D.C.)... He will also be in the Jinchuu arc, the final arc of the manga. He's very important to Kenshin, being that he is the leader of the Choshu Ishin-shishi. He's the one who hand picked Kenshin as an assassin, and even though he was warned that it would destroy Kenshin's soul, he used the boy as his sword. However, I always liked Katsura. He's one of those characters whose actions speak louder than anything else, and after all that happens, I was always impressed that a powerful person like Katsura would apologize and explain himself to a sixteen (or seventeen)-year-old assassin with no lineage... I'm sure you know most of that... but I felt like going on the rant! Heh..._

_I have no problem doing a Soujiro and a Shishio haiku. Just give me a little time. I'm going to post them in the order I wrote them, so they'll be a little ways down the list. I'll take requests on these... I mean, there's a lot of characters... I can't think of them all, so if anyone really wants a haiku about a certain character, please tell me, and I'll see what I can do. As to OCs... I'd like to get Watsuki's characters mostly done first, but I'd consider OCs. But you'd have to tell who it is, who the author is, and where I can find the character. Then I need to ask the creator's permission, and see if I can come up with anything for that character. I'm willing, but it might take a little longer. That's all. Thanks for asking!_

_So, if you want to request any characters, I guess just throw it on a review, or email me (my contact info is on my bio page). Thanks for the interest. It's kind of flattering to have actual requests. (blushes)_

_ sueb262: Katsura, post-Tomoe... I'll consider that. Thanks._

_I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! _

_Funny... in these things, the author's notes feel sooooo long compared to the little 3 line poem... Hehe... _

_Dewa mata! _


	5. Hiko

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Hiko"_

I once saved your life.  
Now you are responsible  
For saving your soul.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello again! Thanks for reading, and for the wonderful reviews!_

_Vampire kitty 14: I have already written one for Kaoru, and it will likely be posted soon. Hopefully it's good enough!_

_ omasuoniwabanshi: laughs I guess I just see a demon as being different from a fallen angel. The fallen angel once wasn't fallen. It wasn't created that way. The demon was. That's what I was getting at. But I can see your point as well. Thanks for the thoughtful review!_

_sRose: Thank you for all of the wonderful and thoughtful reviews. I really appreciate when people delve into my writing and tell me what they see. So, never worry about rambling!_

_Again, thank you all for reading and reviewing._

_Dewa mata! _


	6. Kaoru

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Kaoru"_

I cannot compete.  
Nor should I. I cannot be  
She who haunts your dreams.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks as always for reading. Here is your haiku of the day. (I'm going to be bummed when I run out of these things!)_

_Vampire kitty 14: I hope this works!_

_sueb262: I've already been requested to do a Shishio, so I intend to try!_

_ Sorry I don't have time to say more now, but I have to go! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_ Dewa mata!  
_


	7. Yahiko

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Yahiko"_

I may be a child,  
But I'm not blind. I can see  
What you try to hide.

* * *

_Author's Note: As always I really appreciate you taking the time to read and review this! I just want to make a quick note. These poems are not all meant to show the character's entire life or whole personality (I'm sure you realize that). These are just snapshots of a moment or an aspect of them, which is why I already have two of Kenshin posted. For instance, this one, "Yahiko" is only about a moment when Yahiko is feeling frustration because he's treated like a kid even though he notice things about Kenshin that even some of the others don't..._

_ Just thought I'd let you know._

_ Thanks!_

_Dewa mata! _


	8. Zanza

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Zanza"_

I can respect you,  
Strongest of the Patriots.  
Do not let me down.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello there. Me again. A light look into Sano. This is the "just stopped being Zanza" Sano. I was going to call it Sanosuke but it didn't seem right. Sano did stop being Zanza when he accepted Kenshin, but this is so close to that moment, the bond and trust aren't there yet... so Zanza it is. I'll try to work out a pure "Sanosuke" one later.  
_

_(shrugs)_

_Anyway, just a couple of notes this time. First of all, as always, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and thank you for reading. Secondly, I think I need to address something in the "Kaoru" haiku. I may need to rewrite that one. Seems to be getting some controversy. (laughs) Positive controversy, but controversy nonetheless. I didn't realize that the haiku could be misinterpreted. I in no way was trying to put Kaoru down. When I say "I cannot compete, nor should I," I didn't mean that she had no right to compete or that she was unworthy or less than Tomoe or giving up. I simply meant exactly what I said. Kaoru cannot compete with Tomoe because they are two entirely different people whom Kenshin has loved at two very different parts of his life. Those lines were simply stating that she shouldn't have to compete with Tomoe. She can't compete and she shouldn't, because there is no competition in Kenshin's heart. It would be like trying to compare Sano's fistfighting to Saito's sword moves. Even Saito would not do that and treat it as a real competition (which is why he agrees to fistfight Sano in the first place). That is all I meant. I can rewrite that one if it causes to much confusion. It wouldn't take much, but let me know what you'd prefer, okay? No reason to do that when no one cares. (laughs)_

_omasuoniwabanshi: (blushes) Thank you so much. I really didn't think these were that great. I just was felt like writing them, and then I figured I'd share them (to make up for the late updates on my stories lately...) I'm really honored that you think so highly of them. Thank you._

_sRose: (laughs) Well, there's your Sano (kind of) and Yahiko! I agree with you. I like my first few better as well. But for me it's because I picked some characters who are very emotionally charged for the scenes I chose. I think that every character has one scene in the OVA and/ or series that defines who they are. With my first few, I had no problem finding them (the OVA was filled with character defining scenes). Kaoru, Yahiko and Sano aren't in emotionally charged scenes yet. That will likely change when I find _their_ scene that will define who they are. I hope so at least. Until then, I can only test things out. Some I like enough to post even if they aren't powerful. Those are my snapshots. Moments in their lives. Others are a little more defining. At least that's what I'm going for!_

_ Sailor-Earth13: Here's Sano for you. Well, it's pretty much a Sano one. Kind of the Battousai versus Shinta versus Kenshin distinction, though. I really need to just write a Sano one. Anyway, I didn't think of Tsubame. Thanks. I've added her to my list!_

_Vampire kitty 14: Thanks for the review. I hope you understand that I never meant to put her character down (I know I'd be frustrated if an author "hurt" a character that I like). Maybe I'll do a better Kaoru later. This one is really more Seisouhen (OVA Reflections) based, I think, although that wasn't intentional._

_ Anyway, thanks for putting up with the long author's note. I really do appreciate each and every one of you taking the time to review, so I really feel like the long A/N is needed to properly respond. _

_Dewa mata! _


	9. Saito

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Saito"_

A wolf is a wolf,  
And a killer, a killer.  
Show me your true face.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello. As always, thanks for the great reviews. I'm going to try to keep this short, but I do have one quick note before I go to reviewers. This is the last of the Ruroken Haiku that I currently have written. I'm in the process of writing another batch, but I just want you to know that they probably won't be updated daily after this. I have a short list of other characters that I would like to do (and requests). The list so far includes: Sanosuke, another Kaoru, a Post-Tomoe's death Katsura, Shishio, Soujuro, Shougo Amakusa, Enishi, Kenji, Rurouni, Tsubame, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi, Okina, Kenshin (more the combo of his three stages of life, not necessarily the Rurouni), perhaps another (different) Kaoru,and two OCs by Zioncross. I can't guarantee that I will do all of these, but these are the ones I want/ the requests I have. If you have a request, I'll consider it. I make no promises, because I'm sure there are just some characters who don't have a sc__ene or moment powerful enough to capture, but I will try. Thanks!_

_lolo popoki: Thanks for the great review! I'm glad you liked them! I probably won't change "Kaoru." Maybe I'll just write her a second one instead..._

_DarkLadyErisa: Yes, the middle line was supposed to have 7 syllables. I had already fixed it, but when I posted the correction, I accidentally sent it to chapter one (thus screwing up the "Tomoe" haiku). The corrected "Yahiko" haiku is now up. Thanks for telling me about that!_

_iluvulaceylou: Sorry about the screw-up. (You can see the reason for it if you read my response to DarkLadyErisa. "Tomoe" is now corrected. I hope you like it. Thanks for telling me about the chapter problem._

_As always, thanks again for reading and reviewing!_

_Dewa mata! _


	10. Soujiro

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Soujiro"_

We are both killers  
And broken children behind  
Our "innocent" smiles.

* * *

_Author's Note: (cheers) I'm back, and I have managed to write six more haiku. Soujiro is the first, but I'm back to the one a day thing until I run out. I've also go Shishio, Aoshi, Yumi, Kamatari, and Shougo Amakusa done. Hopefully you will like these (especially since many of these are requests). This second set is slightly different than the first nine. I'm no longer requiring myself to keep some part of the haiku focused on Kenshin himself. This one is (Soujiro is comparing himself to Kenshin, of course), as is Yumi's (oddly enough), but as to the others, I'm more concerned with trying to capture the character or a moment than worrying about tying it in to Kenshin also (just got too hard.) I'm still taking requests, although I don't make any promises._

_And I need to go now, because I'm rambling. Sorry! Thanks for reading, and please review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	11. Kamatari

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Kamatari"_

"Boy or girl?" you ask.  
Does it matter what I am  
If I can still love?

* * *

_Author's Note: A lighter piece. Not much to say about it. Just popped into my head, so I thought I'd give it a try._

_ Thanks for reading. Please review._

_ Dewa mata!  
_


	12. Yumi

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Yumi"_

A lovely victim?  
You know I am more than that.  
Your eyes betray you.

* * *

_Author's Note: This felt like it may need some explanation. Yumi, in this piece, is speaking directly to Kenshin after Shishio's blade has gone through her. I have always seen a strong connection between Yumi and Tomoe in that moment. The woman gladly dying at her lover's hands. Of course, Kenshin's situation was far different than Shishio and Yumi. But I felt really bad for him in that episode... and couldn't help but wonder what went through his mind when he saw that blade go through her..._

_ Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!_

_ Dewa mata!  
_


	13. Shishio

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Shishio"_

An overused sword,  
Thrown away, baptized in fire.  
Reforged, I shall burn.

* * *

_Author's Note: Now felt like agood time to throw Shishio up there. His is an odd one, but I think I like it. (shrugs) I like weird stuff, though._

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata!  
_


	14. Aoshi

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Aoshi"_

Strength of the body  
Can never dream to compare  
With strength of the heart.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yay! Finally one of Aoshi! This certainly isn't to say that I'm done with either Kenshin-gumi or the Juppengatena (oh, I know I spelled that wrong!) I'm just wandering in the direction that my worn out little brain is taking me._

_ As always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It is appreciated far more than you could ever know!  
_

_Dewa mata!  
_


	15. Misao

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Misao"_

A young night flower,  
Pretty to see, but with strength  
To survive the storm.

* * *

_Author's Note: And I manage to put up one more haiku before the site goes down again! Yay! I hope you enjoy Misao's. Sorry it took so long to post, I couldn't stand the idea of posting anyone other than Misao after Aoshi, so I had to wait until I finished hers!_

_ Thanks for reading, and please review!_

_ Dewa mata!  
_


	16. Shougo Amakusa

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"Shougo Amakusa"

Have faith in your God.  
But most important of all,  
Have faith in yourself.

* * *

_Author's Note: If you are unfamiliar with the amime, and have only read the manga, you possibly don't know this character, but he was one filler arc character that I rather liked. I like the idea behind his, but I may write him another one later. This feels more like a snapshot of him at the end of the anime rather than a character defining poem..._

_Anyway, thanks for reading, and thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! _


	17. Enishi

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"Enishi"

You cannot atone,  
Killer of the innocent.  
Like her, you shall die.

* * *

_Author's Note: Ah... my attempt at Enishi based on the bit I know of Jinchuu. Hopefully it works._

_ Thanks for reading, and please review!_

_ Dewa mata!  
_


	18. Rurouni

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"Rurouni"

My past is haunted,  
My future dark... uncertain.  
But for now, I live.

* * *

_Author's Note: And I finally post the Rurouni._

_ Thanks for reading, and please review!_

_ Dewa mata!  
_


	19. Tsubame

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Tsubame_"

I may seem shy. But  
While you all fight for justice  
I fight for his heart.

* * *

_Author's Note: Believe it or not, Tsubame's was kind of tough. I had three different versions of this one before I was happy with it. I hope you are as well!_

_ Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_ Dewa mata!  
_


	20. Iizuka

_Author's note: Warning. The following is an OVA "Trust and Betrayal" spoiler!

* * *

_**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"Iizuka"

Honor versus gold.  
I feel no guilt as I die  
From your successor.

* * *

_Author's Note: And I write of the traitor. For those of you who didn't see the OVA, Iizuka was a Choshu man who betrayed Kenshin for a bag of gold. Worst of all, Iizuka seemed to be the closest thing to a "friend" that Kenshin had at the time. No wonder the poor boy has issues..._

_ Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_ Dewa mata!  
_


	21. Okami

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"Okami"

Don't ignore my words.  
I understand you better  
Than you know yourself.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hmmm... I must be on an OVA kick. Okami was the innkeeper from "Trust and Betrayal." I really liked how insightful she was. Comparing Tomoe to the iris, a flower more lovely on a cloudy day. And commenting how Battousai doesn't know his own interest in Tomoe... So anyway, here she is..._

_ Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_ Dewa mata!  
_


	22. Takasugi

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Takasugi_"

I hand you over,  
Knowing what you will become.  
Your soul for our cause.

* * *

_Author's Note: More OVA stuff! (smiles) Actually I hadn't planned on doing Takasugi, but Kawaii meeh suggested him, and I thought I'd try him out. For those of you who don't remember. This is the man who was training the Kihetai, a group of fighters where Katsura first saw Kenshin. Takasugi handed Kenshin over to Katsura with the warning that such work would destroy the boy's soul._

_Here's my take on him. _

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_ Dewa mata!  
_


	23. Okita

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Okita_"

I was the first wolf.  
My voice painfully silenced  
By a crimson death.

* * *

_Author's Note: First unit leader of the Shinsengumi. We see flashbacks to him briefly in the Kyoto arc, and a little more of him in the OVA. Hewas a real person, and in the end wound up dyingof tuberculosis. If you like his character and want more on him, you could check out _Peacemaker Kurogane_ manga or _Peacemaker _anime. I'm actually thinking of eventually doing a bunch of the Shinsengumi even if they were mentioned no more than a brief visual. Obviously I'll be taking from PMK quite liberally there (and real history). I'll warn you on those poems._

_Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata!  
_


	24. Chou

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Chou_"

I'm not the strongest  
But I am learning your mind  
And can cut you deep.

* * *

_Author's Note: A little more Juppongatana.  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_ Dewa mata!  
_


	25. Megumi

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Megumi_"

A lovely poppy's  
Strength to help, masked by knowledge  
That it also kills.

* * *

_Author's Note: Quick haiku for Megumi (finally). No, I didn't forget about her... she was just hard. This is more the "just escaped Kan-Ryu" Megumi, not really the one we know and love. I'll probably do another for her later.  
_

_Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata!  
_


	26. Usui

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Usui_"

My eyes are less blind  
Than my heart is. And my face  
Less scarred than my soul.

* * *

_Author's Note: And I'm back to teh Juppengatana. Maybe I'll just write one for each of them. We'll see.  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata!  
_


	27. Usui II

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Usui_ (II)"

I "see" your movements,  
But I'm blind to the twisted  
Beat of my own heart.

* * *

_Author's Note: I realize that I've already done Usui, but for some bizarre reason, I wound up writing two versions for him. I couldn't decide which I liked better, so I'm posting them both. I hope you approve!  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata!  
_


	28. Ayame

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Ayame_"

Sweet, little iris...  
Such an innocent beauty   
To capture his heart.

* * *

_Author's Note:(Sighs) It just occurred to me that I have to write Suzume now... Heh...  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata!  
_


	29. Suzume

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Suzume"_

Sweet little sparrow,  
I fought for the innocent  
Songs of those like you.

* * *

_Author's Note: (laughs maniacally). I pulled it off! (Smiles and wonders if anyone knows why Ayame was an iris and Suzume was a sparrow...)  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata!  
_


	30. Kenji

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Kenji"_

I strive for your strength,  
Train for your power. Maybe  
Then I can know you.

* * *

_Author's Note: First of all, congrats to those of you who figured out my reasoning for Ayame and Suzume's haiku. For those of you who didn't know, the name Ayame means "iris" and the name Suzume means "sparrow."_

_I've finally written a Kenji haiku. I hope you like it. I actually have another version of him written. Maybe I'll post it later. _

_Wow! I finally have reached 30 haiku! How crazy is that! Thanks so much for your support on this._

_ Sailor-Earth13: What is Anime Network?  
_

_ Finally, I will be out of town for about two weeks starting tomorrow night/ Wednesday morning. I will only have extremely limited internet access for that time, so if I don't post for a couple of weeks, that's why. For those of you following "Out of Time," I will try VERY hard to post the next chapter before I leave. If not, it will be posted the day I get back. For those of you following ANY of my Harry Potter fictions, I'm shooting for updating at least "Heir to Slytherin" if not all of them when I get back (seemed good timing with the new book out). Any of you following any other fictions, I make no promises, but they aren't abandoned if that makes you feel any better! I am bringing my laptop with me, so I can work on updates and new stories (I've started a couple of others... and one is a Kenshin humor story! Scary, huh?) Maybe I'll have a bunch of haiku ready when I return, too! You never know. Anyway, please review! It will make me so happy to return to a bunch of reviews!_

_ Thanks!_

_Dewa mata! _


	31. Chibi Kenji

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Chibi Kenji"_

Tiny reflection  
Of his gentle soul, untouched  
By the scars of war.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, zion, here's the answer to your challenge. Fun to write. Thanks for the suggestion! My vacation was nice. And I did LOTS of writing. So expect a lot of haiku coming your way!_

_Thanks for reading. Please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	32. Fuji

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Fuji"_

You are less of a  
Mountain than a volcano.  
A fire burns within.

* * *

_Author's Note: And another Juppengatana! I hope you like "Fuji!" Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	33. Tae

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Tae"_

Please enjoy yourselves.  
Eat, drink, talk with me. I love  
Being part of you.

* * *

_Author's Note: Seemed about time that our friendly, neighborhood Akabeko owner got her own haiku...  
_

_And a quick note. Please check out FrostPhoenix's haiku for Sorcerer Hunters. They're really good! The link to her work is on my bio page, if you're interested. Thanks! _

_And as always, thanks for reading. Please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	34. Battousai II

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Battousai II"_

Why should I trust you?  
Only a fool drinks poison  
From the same cup twice.

* * *

_Author's Note: Battousai again! This is set after he is betrayed by Iizuka, and dealing with Tomoe's death. I can just see him having some time right after this where he would have a hard time trusting anyone again... until time begins healing some of the wounds...  
_

_Thank you for reading. Please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	35. Katsu

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Katsu"_

I am explosive.  
A dangerous compound that  
Shouldn't be misused.

* * *

_Author's Note: Katsu, Sano's friend from the Sekihou-tai. Hmmm... come to think of it, I've only posted one for Zanza, haven't I? Probably about time for me to throw up one for Sano...  
_

_Thank you for reading. Please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	36. Sagara Sozo

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Sagara Sozo"_

You have wounded me  
Cut me. Killed me. Less from your  
Bullets, than your words.

* * *

_Author's Note: A-chan, you figured me out! Here is Captain Sagara. For those of you waiting for Sano, if all goes well, he'll be the next one! I hope you like this one.  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	37. Sanosuke

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Sanosuke"_

I won't fight your fights  
Or let you protect me, but  
I'll fight at your side.

* * *

_Author's Note: And here is Sano. Because how could I post Katsu and Sozo without posting Sano?  
_

_Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	38. Misao II

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Misao II"_

Unpredictable,  
A river, swift and changing,  
But constant for you.

* * *

_Author's Note: Misao again, this time focusing a little more on her energy and obvious personality traits..._

_Thanks for reading! _

_Dewa mata! _


	39. Jin ee

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Jin-ee"_

Your cold words, those eyes,  
They cut me deliciously.  
Slay me, assassin.

* * *

_Author's Note: It seemed about time for a villain... So here's Jin-ee!_

_Thanks for reading! Please review!  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	40. Sayo, Lady Magdaria

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Sayo/ Lady Magdaria"_

A single pure bloom.  
Grown to spread beauty. But cut  
Flowers quickly die.

* * *

_Author's Note: If you're unfamiliar with this character, it's probably because she's only in the Christian arc in the anime. This character is the sister of Shougo Amakusa (from an earlier haiku)... I hope you enjoy..._

_Also, thanks to everyone who pointed out that her name is "Sayo" and not "Soya." Oops, my mistake. Thank you. At least I got the "Lady Magadalia" right...(sweatdrops) Just found out her name is apparently "Lady Magdaria." So I got it all wrong... Hope you liked the haiku anyway...lol..._

_Thanks for reading! Please review!  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	41. Katsura II

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Katsura II"_

Drawn sword, forgive my  
Sacrifice of the sheath for  
The blade's protection.

* * *

_Author's Note: Someone requested awhile back that I write another haiku for Katsura, showing him, post-Tomoe... So here it is. I hope you enjoy..._

_Thanks for reading! Please review!  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	42. Rurouni II

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Rurouni II"_

To be overlooked  
Is a rare honor. My wish  
Is to be unknown.

* * *

_Author's Note:I had a request for another Rurouni, so here it is. I hope you like it! I'm seeing it as the Rurouni when he's only first begun travelling, and is finally getting a taste of being "normal."  
_

_Thanks for reading! Please review!  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	43. Children of Otsu

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Children of Otsu"_

Innocent children,  
You see not the blood, but life  
In my tattered soul.

* * *

_Author's Note: I always loved the idea of Kenshin around children... so this idea was irresistible to me!  
_

_Thanks for reading! Please review!  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	44. Kaoru II

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Kaoru II"_

Strong and dangerous,  
Willful and proud. This raccoon  
Will fight to the end.

* * *

_Author's Note: Here's the promised Kaoru haiku. Hopefully this is more what people were looking for (although I kinda liked the other one... heh...) The raccoon imagery was too tempting to resist... Enjoy!  
_

_Thanks for reading! Please review!  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	45. Megumi II

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Megumi II"_

A sly lady fox  
Fights for his heart. Yet she knows  
She will never win.

* * *

_Author's Note: How could I post the raccoon without adding the fox. And anyway, I promised a post-Kan-ryu Megumi haiku, so here it is.  
_

_Thanks for reading! Please review!  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	46. Misao III

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Misao III"_

The sneaky weasel,  
Lurking nearby, waiting to  
Pounce the one she loves.

* * *

_Author's Note: Seemed a perfect time to post this one. Somone asked for more of her energy in another haiku when I posted the first one. I think "Misao II" had more of her energy, but if not, this one should.  
_

_Thanks for reading! Please review!  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	47. Anji

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Anji"_

Their spirits watch. Do  
They pray for vengeance or love?  
What have I become?

* * *

_Author's Note: And I'm back to Shishio's crew again... We'll see how far into them I get this time...  
_

_Thanks for reading! Please review!  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	48. Houji

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Houji"_

Drawn to the lantern,  
The moth is fascinated  
By consuming flames.

* * *

_Author's Note: Houji... I thought he'd be a hard one to write, but he practically wrote himself. Lucky for me!  
_

_Thanks for reading. I appreciate it.  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	49. Fuji II

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Fuji II"_

Mountain, man, monster...  
What truly defines you are  
The choices you make.

* * *

_Author's Note: And my last Juppengatana for a little while. I hope you like it. I'll see what wanders into my mind nest... maybe Shinsengumi...  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review.  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	50. Kenshin

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Kenshin"_

Innocence purged through  
Fire. Yet like a phoenix, I  
Rise from the ashes.

* * *

_Author's Note: First of all, I know I said it would be Shinsengumi. But after I posted the last chapter, I realized that whis would be chapter 50 (already! I can't believe it!) It felt more appropriate to have Kenshin on this chapter. Shinsengumi will begin with chapter 51._

_And notice I called this one "Kenshin" rather than my previous names ("Shinta," "Battousai," "Rurouni"). That was intentional. I was trying for the full character. The one from the end of the series who finally has a strong understanding of himself, what he's been through, and who he is._

_I hope I managed to make that shine through. But if not... (shrugs) I suppose I could always write a "Kenshin II)..._

_Thanks for reading. Please review.  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	51. Saito II

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Saito II"_

Aku soku zan.  
This is the one true cry of  
A wolf of Mibu.

* * *

_Author's Note: Somone requested a more "Shinsengumi" style Saito. So here it is. And I have a few more Shinsengumi haiku in the works, so more are coming...  
_

_Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review.  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	52. Harada Sanosuke

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Harada Sanosuke"_

A powerful spear,  
Ready to be thrown, willing  
To die for our cause.

* * *

_Author's Note: Harada... I hope he pleases...  
_

_Thank you for reading. Please review.  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	53. Hijikata

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Hijikata"_

You all know me as  
Ruthless killer. Not gentle  
Writer of haiku.

* * *

_Author's Note: Ah, yes... I should explain the Shinsengumi ones. These are technically Kenshin characters in the sense that they were the "guys in blue in the ova who were with Saito and Okita" as someone noted. Also, many Kenshin characters were based on these guys, since Watsuki-san is really into Shinsengumi. A lot of these haiku are based on what I actually know of them, what I've seen from "Peacemaker Kurogane" and what I imagine..._

_So, I hope you like Hijikata, vice commander of the Shinsengumi... _

_Thank you for reading. Please review.  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	54. Ushiro Ryu

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Ushiro Ryu"_

Your eyes aren't quite dead.  
I see love for life in them.  
That is why I care.

* * *

_Author's Note: I decided to take a break from Shinsengumi for awhile. They take a little more research and are a bit harder to write, so I think I'll only do a few at a time. This one, Ushiro Ryu, is actually not from the manga or anime. It's an original character of mine from my story, "Out of Time." Thought I'd try a change of pace. Don't worry. Not many will come up like this. I just think I'll throw in an OC here and there if I think of an interesting haiku for him or her. (And don't worry, zion cross, I haven't forgotten your request! I just haven't had time to finish the fic yet!)  
_

_Thank you for reading. Please review.  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	55. Sae

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Sae"_

Like a reflection,  
I may resemble her, but  
We are not the same.

* * *

_Author's Note: Someone once requested that I do a haiku for Sae, the Shirabeko owner. That seemed like a difficult one, being that we see very little of Sae during the Kyoto arc, however I finally thought I'd take up the challenge. I hope whoever suggested this likes it!  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review.  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	56. Nozomi

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Nozomi"_

I'm invisible.  
The one who cooks, cleans, watches...  
And dreams of your heart.

* * *

_Author's Note: Another original character from "Out of Time." For those of you who read the story, you'll probably understand why I couldn't do Ushiro without Nozomi. For those of you who don't read it, that's okay. Don't worry. I only own three original characters... (laughs) The torture of not understanding who these people are is almost over.  
_

_Thank you all for reading. Please review.  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	57. Kano

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Kano"_

I'm not your traitor.   
Don't paint me in the gold and  
Blood that tainted him.

* * *

_Author's Note: The last of my OCs from "Out of Time." I hope you enjoyed my little romp out of cannon. I will be moving back into cannon with my next batch... but perhaps we'll see some more OCs later!  
_

_Thank you for reading. Please review.  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	58. KanRyu

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Kan-ryu"_

Perhaps the modern  
World is not quite ready for  
Great cowards like me.

* * *

_Author's Note: For those of you reading the last haiku, and wondering who Kano is... if you've read "Out of Time" you might remember his as Ushiro's friend. The one who took Iizuka's place as clean-up man who so... er... tactfully brought up Tomoe to Kenshin during Bakumatsu..._

_Thanks for reading. Please review.  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	59. Shura

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Shura"_

So different, yet  
Our goals are the same. We fight  
To protect the weak.

* * *

_Author's Note: Awhile ago, someone asked me to do a haiku for Shura, the pirate from the anime. I didn't forget. Here it is! I hope you like it..._

_Thanks for reading. Please review.  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	60. Kenji III

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

"_Kenji III"_

I am strong like you.  
I'll grow in body and heart  
So you will be proud.

* * *

_Author's Note: A more mature Kenji. I don't know... he really irritated me in Seisouhen... but the more I think about it, the more I kind of feel bad for the kid. He has good reason to have trouble understanding his father. Kenshin has his little habit of keeping quiet about bad things, and Kenji never really gets to know ALL parts of Kenshin... I think maybe it would have helped the kid a bit if he could have known Battousai... even for a little while..._

_Anyway, for those of you who tolerate Seisouhen (Reflection OVA), I see this as taking place after that. For those of you who don't tolerate it, this can take place whenever you want... but I'd see Kenshin as having either passed away by, or being an older man... (shrugs) I guess I just can't see Kenji growing up until he's had a LOT more experience..._

_Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review.  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	61. Yutaro

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Yutaro_

I'll learn swordsmanship.  
If not through the right hand of  
God, then through the left.

* * *

_Author's Note: Someone requested Yutaro before, so here he is! I hope you enjoy!_

_Nemesis Jedi: (smiles secretively) I wondered if anyone was going to figure that out...!_

_kawaiimeeh: Honestly, I have no idea how many haiku there will be. I suppose I'll just write them until I run out of characters, requests, OCs, ideas, etc.! But don't worry if I suddenly stop. I tend to write large amounts of these at once, and then when I run out, it sometimes takes me awhile to write more... _

_Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review.  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	62. Raijuta

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Raijuta"_

A revolution  
To rival the past will rise  
And fall at my hands.

* * *

_Author's Note: And I just couldn't see writing Yutaro without adding Raijuta!_

_Nemesis Jedi: (laughs) I met Yutaro through the manga, so I already kind of liked his character before the horrible dub voice got to me. Anyway, the whole Raijuta story is completely different in the manga, and I like that one a LOT better. I'll see what I can do about the Black Knights arc Yutaro... Oh, and about "A Time for Every Purpose..." I'm not exactly sure when I'll start posting it, but this is the rough idea for posting schedule... (Very rough... may change)... _

_First finish "Out of Time."  
Next write the Saito fic "A Wolf in Officer's Clothing."  
Next write the Battousai fic "Burning Bridges."  
During all of this I'll be working on "In Due Time" and "Now Isn't a Good Time." (And of course haiku, one shots, and random poetry and my Harry Potter fictions).  
THEN there is actually another fiction I have to write before I write "A Time for Every Purpose" which is meant to kind of tie it to "Out of Time" (VERY loosely) and the anime and OVAs (and everyone will just have to deal with the fact that I'm acknowledging Seishouhen... Sorry, but I am... I have this goal of "fixing" the parts I don't like about it by writing fics that make me feel better about it... I've already got two out there ("Saying Goodbye" and "Reflections")... so why not another... Anyway, once that fic is done, THEN I can write "A Time for Every Purpose..." so it may be awhile..._

_Whew! Long author's note! And That just felt like a really big plug for my other fics... I didn't really mean it that way..._

_(shrugs)_

_Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	63. Doctor Gensai

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Dr. Gensai"_

Helper of the weak.  
Healer of the sick, both in  
Body and in heart.

* * *

_Author's Note: Here is the Dr. Gensai haiku that was requested! I really hope you like it!_

_Nemesis Jedi: I actually responded to your review question about the filler fic between "Out of Time" and "A Time for Every Purpose" in the author's note of "Out of Time" (which will be up as soon as I'm done editing it!)_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	64. Fujita Goro

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Fujita Goro"_

Do not be deceived  
By my mask. I may smile but  
My fangs are still sharp.

* * *

_Author's Note: I figured since I have Meiji Saito and Shinsengumi Saito haiku, Fujita Goro deserved a haiku as well...  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	65. Aoshi II

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Aoshi II"_

Willing to destroy  
What is human in myself  
To honor my friends.

* * *

_Author's Note: Someone requested that I do an Aoshi haiku for when he was still on the whole "I will defeat Battousai and be the strongest" kick. So here it is. The same person also requested an Aoshi loves Misao one... Trickier, but if I think of something good, maybe I'll try it out._

_And A-Chan... You're the second request I've had for Tokio. Actually, I've been trying to think up something for her... but you'll have to give me time. She's even harder that Sae. At least we met Tae's sister. We only get reference to Tokio once or twice! But I'm working on it! _

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	66. Okina

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Okina"_

The oldest tree is  
Still strong enough to protect  
The tender sapling.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well... there's Okina. I hope you enjoy._

_I won't be posting for the next few days. I'll be out of town. But I'll try to have a haiku ready for when I get back!  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	67. KanRyu II

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Kan-Ryu II"_

Power is a drug  
Easily overdosed on,  
And often lethal.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm back! And with updates, too! I hope you like my second Kan-ryu haiku.  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	68. Sensei

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Sensei"_

I teach the young ones  
So they'll never need learn from  
Mistakes such as mine.

* * *

_Author's Note: For those of you who may not know/ have forgotten who "sensei" is. This character is from the anime. He is a teacher who lives near Sano, and once fought Kenshin during Bakumatsu. He now no longer uses a sword, saving the future through learning rather than fighting._

_Note to Skenshingumi: I'm sorry you're bummed about me acknowledging Seisouhen in some of my fics. Perhaps this will make you feel a little better. Generally when I acknowledge Seisouhen, I am writing something to "fix" the stoy for me. So it works better with my mental image of the characters of Ruroken. As I'd mentioned before, "Reflection" was intended to "fix" Hiko a bit. "Kenji III" haiku was to make me a bit happier about Kenji. "Saying Goodbye" was to "fix" my problems with the Sano scenes. The story I referenced as the precursor to "A Time for Every Purpose" is kind of a Seisouhen Kenji and Kenshin fix... hopefully... if it turns out... (sweatdrops)... I hope I made sense... Thanks for listening to my idle ramblings...  
_

_Thank you all for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	69. Guy Battousai Killed

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"That Guy Battousai Killed in the OVA Who Did Nothing But Get Stabbed"_

Utterly useless...  
I died by Battousai's blade,  
For no real reason.

* * *

_Author's Note: (giggles) Yeah... I thought the Ruroken Haiku collection could use a moment of humor. And I was teasing my friend lolo popoki that someone was BOUND to request a haiku for some random character who did nothing but die. So here it is... (laughs)... yeah... I know... I need more sleep._

_On a more important note, I have a request. Does ANYONE know the Japanese words for the following? "Master" (in the master and slave sense, not "shishou"). What would the word "master" be? What would a slave call his master, and what suffix would he use? I'd like to thank Mir for her great help on finding bits and pieces of this information. I really appreciate it! For those of you who are wondering, I need the info for a new fic I'm working on. For those of you who find answers for me, you get a kinda reward thing. I'll write a Ruroken haiku of your choice. Any character (even OCs as long as I can get the author's permission). Just please tell me what the words are, and where you found the info (if possible!) Thank you all so much for your help, for reading, for reviewing, and for putting up with my insanity!  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	70. Tokio

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Tokio"_

Why compare me to  
Buddha? What trial is it to  
Be with one I love?

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, here's Saito's wife, Tokio. I've had at least two (if not more) requests for her, so I really wanted to do it, however she was a bugger to write considering we never even actually _meet_ her except through references. Anyway, I hope this one's acceptable._

_ And to those of you who helped me with my quest for the word "master," I think I may be all set now. Thanks so much. If you haven't yet requested your haiku, please do so. Those of you who have, I'm working on them! Especially if they're OCs... I just need a little time to refresh myself (or in some cases read for the first time) the fictions... _

_Thanks so much for reading, helping and reviewing! _

_Dewa mata! _


	71. Ikumatsu

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Ikumatsu"_

Men advise well in  
Wars of blood, but let me guide  
You in wars of heart.

* * *

_Author's Note: Guess I'm back on my OVA kick. Ikumatsu is the girl whom Katsura discussed matters of Tomoe and Kenshin with during the first OVA.  
_

_Thanks so much for reading, helping and reviewing! _

_Dewa mata! _


	72. Uno

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Uno"_

As sheath, I protect  
This failing blade. I won't let  
This sword break himself.

* * *

_Author's Note: A request from sueb262, Uno... Takasugi's "sheath," mentioned once in the first OVA by Ikumatsu..._

_A-Chan... I need a little reminder on these characters... Gentatsu is the guy Battousai killed in the second movie (with the different art style that felt like it was trying to mimic the anime), right? And Shigure was his friend who was with Gentatsu's sister obsessing over the death? Is that right? (sweatdrops) I have a theory that you intentionally think up the hardest characters to write haiku on just to see if I can do it! LOL... I'll do my best on these two, though (winks)... _

_Thanks for reading, and please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	73. Watsuki

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Watsuki"_

Writer of their world.  
Creator who fills in their  
Lives with pen and ink.

* * *

_Author's Note: Another request from sueb262... Watsuki-sama! (which I thought was quite creative, therefore definately worth attempting!) I hope it's acceptable. This one was REALLY hard! (sweatdrops)_

_A-Chan... LOL... no not evil... just a little stressful... but don't stop... I enjoy the challenge. You're going to have to wait a little while, though. A friend is borrowing that movie from me, and I need to rewatch it before I'm comfortable writing about those characters._

_Also, those waiting on OC haiku. I intend to write them, but they take a LOT longer. I have to reread (or in some cases, read for the first time) the fics, get comfortable with the characters and THEN try to work on it... so sorry about the wait... (sweatdrops)  
_

_Thanks for reading, and please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	74. Kiyosato Akira

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Kiyosato Akira"_

She and I, we are  
Connected where two slender  
Slashes intersect.

* * *

_Author's Note: And I'm momentarily back to the OVAs. Akira is Tomoe's fiancee, for those of you who may have forgotten. The one who created the first, vengeful part of Kenshin's scar..._

_Thanks for reading, and please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	75. Enishi II

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Enishi II"_

To earn your love back,  
I'll fulfill your goal whether  
You wish it or no.

* * *

_Author's Note: A request from One and Only for Enishi when he visited Tomoe during the OVA. Here it is. I hope you like it!_

_Thanks to musicsage for pointing out my misspelling of Kiyosato's name in his haiku! It's now fixed. And Thank you all for reading:)_

_Dewa mata! _


	76. Hiko II

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Hiko II"_

I've lost faith in men,  
Yet still hope for someone to  
Prove that I am wrong.

* * *

_Author's Note: Request from lolo popoki for a younger Hiko haiku. So here it is... Hiko before he meets Shinta..._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Oh... and thanks so much for all the support when I was on hiatus! I'm hopefully back for awhile now! Thank you omasuoniwabanshi for the cookies (grins) and sueb262 and lolo popoki for listening... (hugs)_

_(aw heck... hugs for everyone!)_

_And for the OC request I recently received... sorry... I'm blanking on both the requestor's and the character's name (sweatdrops)... but you know who you are, I'm sure... I don't mind if the fic isn't finished... I'll check it out... I've got a few other OCs in the works as well, though, so it might be awhile... just so you're warned!_

_Dewa mata! _


	77. Battousai III

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Battousai III"_

If killing is art,  
Then I'm the artist hired to  
Paint your death in blood.

* * *

_Author's Note: Another Battousai for Mystic Firefly, since you've been asking quite about for me to write another... I rather like this one. I hope you do, too!  
_

_Thanks for reading, and please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	78. Gein

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Gein"_

Maker of playthings  
Never meant for children's hands,  
Only vengeful eyes.

* * *

_Author's Note: A request from A-chan. Probably one of the most difficult haiku I've written, given that I'm familiar with only the basic premise of Jinchuu and have read VERY little on it. So most of this is based on that and the small description that A-chan provided... I really hope it worked!  
_

_Thank you all for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	79. Hiko III

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Hiko III"_

Mankind: a fatal  
Disease. As it tries to heal,  
It just kills itself.

* * *

_Author's Note: This was my second attempt at writing a pre-Shinta Hiko for lolo popoki's request... I'd say this one would be Hiko at his lowest..._

_Thanks for reading. Please review  
_

_Dewa mata! _


	80. Ushiro II

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Ushiro II"_

If my one mission  
Is to show you your true soul,  
I gladly accept.

* * *

_Author's Note: Alright... SOMEONE asked me to do another Ushiro, but for the life of me, I can't figure out who it was. So, yeah... this was a request, not me just hyping my own OCs again... I hope you like it anyway..._

_Thanks for reading. Please review _

_Dewa mata! _


	81. Gohei

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Gohei"_

In the end, the false  
Demon falls at the hands of  
The mighty dragon.

* * *

_Author's Note: Gohei... the anoying big guy who pretended to be Battousai at the beginning of both the anime and the manga... I never liked him as a character... but he was better in the manga when he was paired up with his brother..._

_So why write a haiku about a character I never even liked...? I dunno... I guess just because I hadn't yet..._

_Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	82. Kaoru III

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Kaoru III"_

Though he freezes me,  
Your willing sacrifice makes  
My heart beat once more.

* * *

_Author's Note: I had a request recently for another Kaoru... this time from her perspective when Jin-ee froze her and fought Battousai. Tricky. Character haiku aren't bad, even when I set their character at certain ages... heh... but there's an added challenge whenI'm asked to place them in specific scenes. So, thanks for the challenge. I hope this works!_

_And as always,thanks for reading. Please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	83. Hannya

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Hannya_

I live with masks, work  
With illusions. But a true  
Swordsman sees past them.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yay! I'm back! An oniwaban-shu haiku here! I've been wanting to do Hannya for some time, and now I finally have... Sorry I disappeared. I was supposed to be updating my Harry Potter fics, and wound up with writer's block instead!  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	84. Nagakura Shinpachi

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Nagakura Shinpachi"  
_

I lead the second,  
And aide the first, adding to  
The tales I will tell...

* * *

_Author's Note: Back to the Shinsengumi once again. This time it's second unit leader, Nagakura Shinpachi! This one is a little vague, so for those of you who don't know, Nagakura, as I said was the second unit leader. When Okita weakened from tuberculosis, Nagakura sometimes also lead the first unit. Apparently later in life, he wound up writing a book about the Shinsengumi..._

_So, there you have it! Not sure if it makes sense, but it does to me...  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	85. Kondo Isami

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Kondo Isami"  
_

My name is "Courage."  
For Japan, I will fight to  
The death, if need be.

* * *

_Author's Note: Kondo Isami, leader of the Shinsengumi...  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	86. Shinsengumi

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Shinsengumi"  
_

Under the banner  
Of "Makoto" we defend  
The Tokugawa.

* * *

_Author's Note: My first haiku of a group rather than a particular character. "Makoto" (meaning "sincerity") was character on the Shinsengumi banner. On an off-note, I always find it interesting that Shishio's name means "sincerity..."_

_Thanks for reading. Please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	87. Juppongatana

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Juppongatana"  
_

We embody this:  
"The strong live, and the weak die."  
_Try_ to prove us wrong.

* * *

_Author's Note: Another "group" haiku. As answer to one review, I'm not sure if I'm going to write "Kenshin-gumi" or "Ishin shishi." I'm considering it though along with "Oniwaban-shi." We'll see...  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	88. Kenshin II

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Kenshin II"  
_

I am a firefly,  
Remembered only by where  
You last saw my light...

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello. For those of you why might be going "huh?" right now... this Kenshin one actually goes with my deathfic, "Those Left Behind." The idea was twofold. One, that Kenshin (who has died by the plot of this story) is like a firefly, always there, even when you can't see him. But also, Battousai/ Kenshin was like a firefly in the sense that, like a firefly,people don'tnecessarily see _him_ as he is at this moment, but instead see where he shone brightest in their memories..._

_Thanks for reading. Please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	89. Beshimi

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Beshimi"  
_

Small, but deadly. Like  
The unexpected sting of  
An unseen insect.

* * *

_Author's Note: Beshimi, the little guy from the Oniwaban with the funny eyes who shoots the poison darts..._

_Thanks for reading. Please drop a review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	90. Aku

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Aku"  
_

The one true evil  
Is the inablility  
To accept the truth.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, my first that doesn't relate directly to a character or group (though one may argue "Saito" or "Shinsengumi.") I think I may try a few more like this..._

_Thanks for reading, and please review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	91. Hyottoko

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Hyottoko"  
_

Like a great dragon,  
Just spark my anger, and my  
Flames will speak for me.

* * *

_Author's Note: The fire breather of the Oniwaban-shu._

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	92. Ryuzaburo

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_" Ryuzaburo"  
_

To paint the beauty  
of her soul, I must see what  
Her true heart reflects.

* * *

_Author's Note: From the anime, the artist who wishes to paint Kaoru, who is in his eyes, the picture of true beauty..._

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	93. Ryunosuke

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Ryunosuke"  
_

Little wishing bugs,  
Her spirit is now with you  
As she waits for me.

* * *

_Author's Note: Another character from the anime filler episodes. The fisherman who told Kenshin the story of his quest for skill and strength, his lost love, and the story of the wishing fireflies..._

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	94. Kinu

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Kinu"  
_

I wait and I wish.  
In my heart I know somehow  
You'll come back to me.

* * *

_Author's Note: Kinu, Ryunosuke's love interest from the wishing firefly filler episode in the anime..._

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	95. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu"  
_

A dragon fights to  
Protect the weak, and kills to  
Save the innocent.

* * *

_Author's Note: Another like "Aku" that isn't for a specific character, but an idea... this time a fighting style. This was a request of Nemesis Jedi. I hope it works!_

_Thanks for reading. Please review! _

_Dewa mata! _


	96. Kamiya Kasshin

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Kamiya Kasshin"  
_

All is not fair in  
Love and war. For death in  
Eitheris never fair.

* * *

_Author's Note: Author-chan's request. Yeah, yeah.I probably shouldn't have tried it, but I had one for Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and it bugged me not to have one for Kamiya Kasshin. So, you get this weird little thing._

_Thanks for reading anyway... please do review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	97. Himura Miki

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Himura Miki"  
_

In time you will learn:  
Though our methods differ, We're  
Closer than you think...

* * *

_Author's Note: Oh dear... I'm back to characters from my own fics. This is Himura Miki from "In Due Time." Not a true OC, i suppose, but close enough..._

_Thanks for reading. Please drop a review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	98. Yumi II

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Yumi II"_

I seem cold, so cold.  
But your flames consume me, my  
Heart forming to yours.

* * *

_Author's Note: Another one for Yumi... She's just such a fun character when you get to her core. I mean, it's easy to brush her off as the typical villain love interest, but man, she must REALLY be able to look deep into someone to have fallen for Shishio so hard..._

_Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	99. Battousai IV

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Battousai IV"_

The only maps for  
These crimson rivers are found  
Etched into his soul.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yeah... originally, I didn't know WHAT this was supposed to be for... then it kind of worked its way out as another Battousai haiku... Man, that guy has a lot of potential for poetry..._

_Thanks for reading. Please review._

_Dewa mata!_


	100. Rurouni III

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Rurouni III"_

I've wandered through so  
Many lives, and now...I have  
Finally found Home.

* * *

_Author's Note: The big 100. OMG... I never dreamed I'd write this many... and more are to come, as I've already got a couple more written and waiting for the right time to post them! I hope you liked this. Skenshingumi suggested another Rurouni for this one. I liked the idea, so here's the result. Thanks for the suggestion!_

_Thanks for reading, and sticking with this me for so long! Please review._

_Dewa mata!_


	101. Amber

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Amber"_

What redeems the raw  
Beauty of flawed amber is  
The life locked within.

* * *

_Author's Note: I guess one could argue that this is yet another Battousai fic, but as it practically begs to have an "Amethyst" fic written as well, I like to think of it as part ofits own little mini set. Thus, I didn't call it "Battousai V." I hope I'm making sense. I have a sneaking suspicion that I'm the only one who understands my insane rambling... (laughs)_

_Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Dewa mata!_


	102. Amethyst

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Amethyst"  
_

A gentle color,  
Both pale and vivid... varied.  
Like his heart and soul.

* * *

_Author's Note: Amethyst, companion to Amber. I hope you like it!_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	103. Tomoe II

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Tomoe II"_

Strange combination  
Of man and child... of demon  
And pawn... of lover...

* * *

_Author's Note: Another Tomoe one, this time her POV of Battousai..._

_Thanks for reading. Please leave a review!_

_Dewa mata!_


	104. Tomoe and Akira

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Tomoe and Akira"_

Two lovers, distant.  
Brought closer, while torn apart  
Byone bloodstained blade.

* * *

_Author's Note: I decided to take SpaceRoses' suggestion and try my hand at some "couples" haiku for Ruroken. Here is the first of perhaps a new batch..._

_Thanks for reading. Please review._

_Dewa mata!_


	105. Aoshi and Misao

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Aoshi and Misao"_

Solemn silence. Bright  
Energy. But their eyes tell  
How they are the same.

* * *

_Author's Note: And another couple's piece. Enjoy!_

_Thanks for reading! Please review._

_Dewa mata!_


	106. Quartet of Love

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_"Quartet of Love"

* * *

_

_Shura_

You would surrender  
Your life in exchange for hers.  
A rare find indeed.

* * *

_Kaoru_

Your hands protect me.  
All while miy heart surrenders  
To their gentle touch.

* * *

_Megumi_

I heal you while you  
Protect lives, yet we fail to  
Save my wounded heart.

* * *

_Tomoe_

I've marked you, my love.  
Slit your flesh with the blade to  
Save your battered soul.

* * *

_Author's Note: A very interesting idea presented by "Anonymous but very interested." To write a haiku set for Kaoru, Megumi, Tomoe and Shura (the pirate from the anime), four women who all loved Kenshin in some way... I thought it would be fun to try. And I tried to link each haiku into the next... Hopefully they tie together as I'd hoped!_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata! _


	107. Sakabatou

**Ruroken Haiku Collection**

_Sakabatou_

I'm an extension  
Of your true self, and like you,  
A sly reversal.

* * *

_Author's Note: Warg's request... for some haiku on the swords... here is sakabatou... I hope you enjoy!_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata!_


	108. Shishio and Yumi

"**_Shishio and Yumi_"**

Save my blazing heart.  
Though your passion makes me burn,  
Your acceptance soothes...

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm back, and I finally have the internet again, so hopefully updates will be more frequent once again... Another couples haiku for you!_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata!  
_


	109. Sano and Megumi

"**_Sano and Megumi_"**

I love to hate you.  
So why do I cringe when I  
See that you're in pain?

* * *

_Author's Note: Another couples haiku. I don't know about this one. It's very different, but I think I like the message if nothing more..._

_One more random note: I've slightly changed changed this poem, because I made an oopsie with syllables in the last line... so a big thanks to musicsage for letting me know!_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata!  
_


	110. Shikijō

"**_Shikijo_"**

Scarred, toned and tempered,  
I'm now a perfect weapon,  
Meant to protect you.

* * *

_Author's Note: Finally, I managed a haiku for Shikijo, the strong, scarred Oniwaban-shu member (You know... the one who took the bullets for Aoshi). This was the toughest of the batch, but I finally have one group done! YAY! (now to finish Kyoto Oniwaban-shu...)  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata!  
_


	111. Sakabatou Shinuchi

"**_Sakabatou Shinuchi_"**

Sword of my father,  
Swung by ex-hitokiri  
To save our future.

* * *

_Author's Note: Another sword haiku (this time Shakkuu's last sword, the holy sword of the shrine from the Kyoto arc, Sakabatou Shinuchi0. Nothing spectacular... but I kind of liked the idea, so I figured "what the heck..." and I posted it.  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata!  
_


	112. Sari

_Author's Note: Warning... this haiku contains spoilers for ZionCross' fic, Second Revolution: Compilation!

* * *

_

"_**Sari**_**"**

Betrayed by my blood,  
Turned from the flames for my love,  
I die for honor...

* * *

_Author's Note 2: Another OC, this time from ZionCross' "Second Revolution: Compilation." This was a request of ZionCross' from a LOOOOONG time ago, that I've finally managed. I hope it works!  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review._

_Dewa mata!  
_


	113. Sakabatou Shinuchi and Mugen Jin

"_**Sakabatou Shinuchi and Mugen Jin**_**"**

Flames cross the holy  
Sword. Vengeance and healing, two  
Cuts of the same cross.

* * *

_Author's Note : Yet another sword haiku. This was a request done for Warg. Sakabatou Shinuchi is of course Shakkuu's last blade. The sword that Kenshin used to replace his original sakabatou when it was destroyed. Mugen Jin is Shishio's blade.  
_

_Big thanks to Warg for finding the name of Shishio's sword for me!_

_To everyone else, thanks for reading! Please review._

_Dewa mata!  
_


	114. Kodachi

"_**Kodachi**_**"**

Twin blades: fierce steel, as  
Cold, deadly... soulless as I  
Try to make myself.

* * *

_Author's Note : Aoshi's blades, which were quite stubborn!_

_Thanks for reading. Please review! _

___Dewa mata!  
_


	115. Tanto

"_**Tanto**_**"**

Though not dressed to kill,  
Slender cuts of ruby silk  
Are hard to resist.

* * *

_Author's Note : A strange look at Tomoe's small blade that popped into my head while I was at work..._

_Thanks for reading. Please review! _

___Dewa mata!  
_


	116. Okubo Toshimichi

"_**Okubo Toshimichi**_**"**

The cups of our lives  
Fed this era. Don't let it  
Drown when mine is spilt.

* * *

_Author's Note : For some reason I was in a very obscure mood when I wrote this one and "Tanto" at work... but I think I like them both in their odd little ways...  
_

___Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!_

___Dewa mata!  
_


	117. Sessha

"_**Sessha**_**"**

This unworthy one,  
Not deserving of your love;  
Punishing myself.

* * *

_Author's Note : Our little Sessha, unwilling to accept what he can acknowledge.  
_

___Thanks for reading. Please review!_

___Dewa mata!  
_


	118. Old Man of Rakuninmura

_Sort of Jinchuu spoilers... Be forewarned...

* * *

_

"**_Old Man of Rakuninmura_"**

She healed your soul. Saved  
Your body. Now I'll protect  
Your mind from yourself.

* * *

_Author's Note : I'm getting through Jinchuu (finally), and was pleasantly surprised to learn who this old man was. Because of the rarity anymore of being surprised by something in the canonical universe, I figured the old guy deserved a haiku of his own;)_

___Thanks for reading. Please review!_

___Dewa mata!_

___Final note: Thanks to White Rabbit Tale for pointing out a small syllabic oopsie I'd made when first posting this. It's fixed. And don't worry, I didn't even TECHNICALLY change anything (the joy of contractions... hehe)  
_


	119. Bokken

**"Bokken****"**

Built to train... protect...  
With the ability, but  
No need to draw blood.

* * *

_Author's Note : Kaoru's bokken. I'm sorry I've been absent so long. New puppy, and some personal issue's I've been struggling through. But I hope this will tide people over until I manage to pull together a new update in one of my fics._

Thanks for reading. Please review! 

_Dewa mata!_

_Sirius _


	120. Yuasa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ruroken, nor do i own Yuasa, which is lolo popoki's OC. And just so you know... this has spoilers for her awesome fic, "Only the Beginning."

* * *

**"Yuasa****"**

Your blade protects us.  
So, I'll try to return the  
Favor with my brush.

* * *

_Author's Note : Done with permission of lolo popoki. This is an OC from her amazing fic "Only the Beginning." The secretive Choshu artist... I hope I did him justice!  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata!_

_Sirius _


	121. Daigoro

**"Daigoro****"**

My learning protects  
Far better than your sword can  
In this new era.

* * *

_Author's Note : Diagoro... the filler episode character with the glasses who trains in Kaoru's dojo so he can go back to the girl he loves. Thanks to lolo popoki for suggesting him!  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata!_

_Sirius _


	122. Kenshin III

**"Kenshin III****"**

A simple cross, crowned  
By a flaming sunset... His  
Painful memory...

* * *

_Author's Note : Hi. Me again. Just thought I'd throw up a new haiku on my rare chance to hit the computer (with work and the fact that my puppy ate my computer's power supply, forcing me to use my roommate's laptop until my new power supply comes in the mail!!!) Anyway... Kenshin, his memories, and his cross(es)... :P_

_...Hehe... I love multiple meanings:D  
_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata!_

_Sirius _


	123. Yamagata Aritomo

**"Yamagata****"**

My memory paints  
You fiercer, but not nearly  
As strong or as pure.

* * *

_Author's Note : The man in the Tokyo arc who is trying to find Battousai, expecting him to gladly accept an official position._

_Dewa mata!_


	124. Iwanbo

**"Iwanbo****"**

A dim precursor  
To a darker puppet, used  
In games of the mind.

* * *

_Author's Note : Okay... so it has Jinchuu spoilers... sorta... at it isn't much about Iwanbo (the red Juppongatana guy) as much as the later "puppet..." but whatever... there really wasn't much to work with for him anyway! And I like playing with foreshadowing and stuff! Hehe...  
_

_Dewa mata!_


	125. Kiyosato Akira II

**"Kiyosato Akira II****"**

My sweet plum blossom...  
I'm sure you'll know your heart by  
The time I return.

* * *

_Author's Note : A simple one of Akira to Tomoe...  
_

_Dewa mata!_


	126. Henya

**"Henya****"**

The great sparrowhawk,  
The deadly bird of prey in  
Your menagerie.

* * *

_Author's Note : The guy who starved himself so he could be light enough to fly in the Juppongatana. I never liked him much, which apparently makes it even harder for me to create haiku for him..._

_Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata!_


	127. Katsura III

**"Katsura III****"**

I am Choshu. You...  
Our blade. I must use you or  
Choshu falls, unarmed.

* * *

_Author's Note : I'm baaaaaack!_

_Thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata!_


	128. Kaoru IV

**"Kaoru IV****"**

My strength lies not in  
My ability to fight  
But my choice to smile.

* * *

_Author's Note : I was trying to play with the conversation between Kaoru and Megumi at the end of the Kyoto arc. I hope this makes sense and doesn't sound TOO cheesy!_

_As a separate note, please check out lolo popoki's bio page. She has posted a new fic, "Babysitting Blues." This is a round robin fic that she, sueb262, warg and myself will all be writing in. Her chapter is up. I get to write chapter to (yes, I WILL update...heh). Anyway, I hope you look there. All of our chapters will be posted on her page, so check it out!_

_And again, thanks for reading. Please review!_

_Dewa mata!_


	129. Hakubaikou

_Author's note: Yes, this works as another Tomoe haiku. But truly, it is more meant as a tribute to Hakubaikou. It doesn't do her justice... but it is what I can do.  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ruroken isn't mine. Big shock.**

* * *

**"Hakubaikou"**

A sweet, gentle scent.  
Reminds of a beauty... Lost,  
But not forgotten.

* * *

_Author's Note 2: Thanks for reading. I wanted to make some tribute. It is such a loss, not only to the fandom, but really to everyone. She was a great person, and she'll be missed._

_Sirius_


	130. Tsuji

**Tsuji**

What I lack in art,  
I make up for in candor  
And concern for you.

* * *

_Author's Note: A haiku dedicated to lolo popoki's OC, Tsuji... one of her two OCs who tried their best to help Battousai in her "Only the Beginning". (They really need to meet Ushiro.) Even more fun, lolo beta'd this... all 17 syllables of it! The sad part? It actually needed the beta work! (sweatdrops) Thanks lolo!_

_Wow... I'm way overusing the ellipses and exclamation points today!_

_Thanks to lolo for letting me borrow her incredible character. Thanks to all of you for reading._

_Dewa mata._

_Sirius  
_


End file.
